Gara-Gara Drama Musical
by Princess Kyumin215
Summary: Ketika Sungmin marah dan Cemburu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?ayo temukan disini jawabannya.. /Bad Summary/KYUMIN/YAOI/OneShot/


**Gara- Gara Drama Musical( OneShot )**

**.**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**All Member Suju**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Bash..**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Braakkkkk…..

Pintu Dorm terbuka dengan tak menyenangkan. Dan seketika itu munculah Namja tampan dengan tampang yang tak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun – Namja Tampan tersebut – yang berjalan dengan tergesa menghentikan langkahnya kala mendapati para Hyungnya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah Dorm mereka. Sedikit berjengit melihat tatapan Horror para Hyungnya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati mereka, memandang satu persatu Hyungnya. ' semuanya lengkap ada di sini hanya satu yang tak ada ' batinnya.

" Sungmin Hyung Eoddisseo? " tanyanya kemudian yang dibalas dengan kedigan bahu dari para Hyungnya. " YYAA! SUNGMIN HYUNG EODDISSEO? " suaranya meninggi merasa semua Hyungnya tak menanggapi pertanyaannya barusan.

" Huft,,, dia ada di kamarnya Kyu. " ucap Ryeowook kemudian dengan sedikit menghela nafasnya.

" kau harus bekerja keras kali ini Kyu " Donghae ikut bersuara yang di ' iyakan ' oleh semua Hyungnya.

Dengan langkah gusar, Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar Sungmin. Dia sudah menyiapkan hatinya. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkannya. Dia tahu Sungmin pasti sudah mengetahui perihal Dramus terbarunya. Dan melihat tatapan Horror para Hyungnya tadi, pasti mereka sudah mengetahuinya juga.

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengumpat pada Agencynya. Kenapa kali ini dia harus main Drama Musikal dengan Yeoja centil itu? Sebenarya Kyuhyun dari awal sudah menolak tawaran itu, tapi tahu Sendiri yang memegang SM saat ini benar-benar keras kepala* ini Author ngarang sumpah*, se evil-evilnya Kyuhyun,dia tetap tak kuasa melawan Boss besarnya. Dan dengan embel-embel Ke Profesionalitasan akhirnya Kyuhyun menerima tawaran tersebut. sebelumnya kyuhyun tak pernah membicarakan masalah ini dengan Sungmin, biasanya kalau dia mendapatkan tawaran apapun, dia akan langsung memberitahukan dan meminta pendapat Sungmin, tapi kali ini dia merasa tak bisa memberitahukannya. Meskipun akhirnya Sungmin akan tahu sendiri seperti sekarang ini, saat SM telah resmi mengumumkan keikutsertaanya dalam Dramus kali ini. Sungmin sudah pasti mengetahuinya. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar was-was serta harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi sang Bunnynya itu.

.

.

.

.

Ckleeekk….

Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu kamar sang kekasih tercinta. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mahluk mungil yang meringkuk membelakangi pintu dan otomatis membelakangi dirinya yang saat ini tengah berdiri dan menutup pintu perlahan. ' dia bahkan tak tidur dikamar kami ' monolognya dalam hati. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sungmin sedang marah, dia pasti akan tidur di kamarnya bukan di kamar yang biasa mereka tempati.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh mungil tersebut, membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin yang membelakanginya, kemudian memeluk sayang tubuh mungil Sungmin.

" Chagiya,, apa kau sudah tidur? " tanyanya sedikit berbisik. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut halus Sungmin. Hatinya tak tenang saat ini. Pasalnya Sungmin kalau sudah marah akan sangat sulit sembuh kembali. Kyuhyun tahu saat ini Sungmin belum tidur, meskipun tak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun tetap mengajaknya berbicara.

" apa kau marah Karena Dramusku kali ini? "

"…."

" Jeongmal mianhae, sebelumnya aku tak membertahumu.. " Kyuhyun menghela nafas dalam. Ini akan benar-benar sulit. Dan Kyuhyun tahu, marahnya Sungmin adalah diam. Dia lebih baik di caci maki, di teriyaki daripada di diamkan seperti ini.

Tangannya masih mengelus sayang rambut Sungmin berharap Kekasihnya tahu kalau dirinya teramat sangat mencintai Namja mungil yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

" dari awal aku sudah menolaknya. Tapi aku tak berhasil.. "

"….."

" bicaralah Chagiii,,, jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini. Kalau kau ingin marah, kau bisa memarahiku sepuasnya. " tetap tak ada respon. Sungmin masih konsisten dengan diamnya.

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya. Dia tak ingin Bunny Mingnya marah, dia ingin melihat Bunnynya selalu tersenyum polos dan ceria.

" Jeongmal Mianhae Chagii,, Jeongmal Mianhae…. " kata maaf berulangkali terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun.

" aku lelah Kyu ingin tidur " akhirnya Sungmin mengeluarkan suara. Meskipun itu tak sedikitpun membantu meringankan gejolak dihati Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun sedikit bersyukur Sungmin bisa bersuara juga.

" baiklah. Kau pasti sangat lelah. Sekarang tidurlah aku akan menjagamu disini " Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sungmin dan sedetik kemudian mulutnya terbuka untuk melantunkan lagu penghantar tidur yang biasa dia nyanyikan.

Namun belum juga Kyuhyun menyelesaikan satu baitpun, lagunya telah terpotong oleh ucapan pedas Sungmin " tidurlah d kamarmu Kyu "

Tepukan dan nyanyian Kyuhyun langsung terhenti kala mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Hatinya sakit. Sungmin benar-benar marah kali ini, Kyuhyun berniat mengeluarkan protesnya, namun lagi-lagi ucapan Sungmin lebih cepat terlontar " aku ingin tidur sendiri " cicit Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun makin menegang ditempatnya.

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang itu. Kakinya terasa berat meninggalkan Sungmin dikamarnya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Sungmin perlahan sambil menatap punggung Sungmin berharap Sungmin menarik kembali ucapannya. Namun harapannya nihil, dan dia tahu pasti akan seperti itu.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun menghampiri para Hyungnya yang masih berkumpul diruangan tengah.

" kau tak berhasil Kyu? " Tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Dongsaengnya kembali dengan wajah yang lebih kusut.

" Sungmin Hyung pasti marah sekali kali ini " lanjut Ryeowook

" apa kalian tak membicarakan ini sebelumnya? " sang Appa Kangin menatap putranya prihatin.

Yah, meskipun Kyuhyun memang sangat menyebalkan dan selalu membuat masalah dengan para Hyungnya, namun mereka tetap menyayangi Magnae evil itu.

" aku bingung harus bicara apa padanya Hyung, makanya aku tak pernah membicarakan masalah ini " ucap Kyuhyun lemas. Baru kali ini sang Evil terlihat lemah dihadapan para Hyungnya.

" kenapa kau tak menolaknya. Eoh? " Heechul sedikit membentak Kyuhyun yang sukses mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari semua member kepada dirinya.. " arrasseo,, arraseo,, kau pasti tak bisa melawannya kan? " lanjutnya sedikit melunak. Walaupun Kyuhyun sama evilnya dengan Heechul, tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa seberani Heechul untuk melawan sang pimpinan SM tersebut.

" ini akan sangat berat. Saat ini kau bermain bersama Seohyun " Ryeowook mengusap pelan bahu Kyuhyun memberikan ketenangan.

Oke, Sungmin amat sangat Sensitive kalau mendengar Nama Seohyun di sandingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki ketidakberdayaannya, seandainya dia bisa menolak dengn lebih keras, seandainya bukan Seohyun yang menjadi lawan mainnya di Dramus kali ini.

Chamkamman…

Lawan Main?

Sampai saat ini Kyuhyun belum mendapat Konfirmasi kalau Seohyun akan menjadi lawan mainnya. Mereka – Kyuhyun, Seohyun – hanya diberitahu akan main dalam Drama Musical yang sama. Belum diberitahu pasti peran apa yang mereka mainkan. Bukankah dalam Drama Musical terkadang satu peran dapat dimainkan oleh beberapa orang? Yah, bisa jadi Kyuhyun dan Seohyun tidak bermain dalam satu Scene, bisa saja kan?

Kyuhyun sedikit bernafas lega kala memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. dia memandang Hyungnya satu persatu. " Hyung, bukankah dalam Drama Musical satu peran dapat dimainkan oleh beberapa orang? " Tanyanya yang mendapat anggukan sekaligus berfikir para Hyungnya.

" jadi maksudmu, kau dan si Seo itu belum tentu main dalam satu panggung kan? " Shindong yang sedari tadi asik ngemil mengutarakan pendapatnya yang sedikit menenangkan Kyuhyun.

" Kau berdo'a saja Kyu, mudah-mudahan bukan Seohyun yang menjadi Pairingmu nanti. " Donghae menepuk pundak sang Magnae.

" kalaupun kalian memang dipasangkan, kau harus bisa meyakinkan Sungmin. Berusahalah lebih keras membujuk Sungmin kali ini " giliran Siwon yang memberi masukan untuk Magnae mereka yang terlihat makin mengenaskan.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi semua perkataan para Hyungnya itu.

Wajahnya makin kusut memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia dapat membujuk kelinci manisnya yang sedang ngambek. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Para member hanya dapat melihatnya prihatin. Mereka tak dapat membantu lebih, karena mereka tahu Sungmin sangat keras kepala. Mereka hanya bisa memberikan Support kepada Magnae mereka itu.

" sekarang kau istirahat saja, besok baru membujuk Sungmin kembali. Sekarang emosi Sungmin sedang tak stabil. Percuma kau terus membujuknya tak akan berhasil " ucapa bijak sang Appa Suju tak sedikitpun menyurutkan kegundahan hati Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain…..

Namja mungil bergigi kelinci melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul-mukul boneka Bunny tak berdosa pemberian sang kekasih untuknya.

" kau jahat Kyu,,, kau jahat… " kembali Namja mungil itu menjambak, memukul, bahkan menendang(?) sang Bunny takberdosanya. " kau tahu aku tak menyukainya. Sekarang kau malah main Dramus bersamanya. Kau benar-benar jahat Kyu…"

Berulang kali Sungmin – Namja mungil tersebut – mengumpat sang kekasih yang saat ini dianggap sangat menyebalkan. Bibir Shap-Mnya terpout kesal, matanya mulai memanas, susah payah dia menahan air mata yang siap meluncur deras dari sarangnya.

" kenapa harus bersamanya? Aku tak pernah keberatan kau main Dramus bersama Yeoja manapun, tapi aku tak bisa kalau harus melihatmu bersamanya " racau Sungmin dengan air mata yang telah sukses membanjiri kedua pipi Chubbynya.

Sungmin masih Brutal memukul boneka Bunnynya. Saat ini benar-benar kesal, dia merasa Kyuhyun kali ini jahat padanya. Salahkah dia bersikap seperti itu? Oh ayolah pendukung KyuSeo diluar sana banyak sekali, dan mereka berharap KyuSeo itu Real.. Sungmin takut Kyuhyun bisa terpengaruh dengan itu semua, dia takut hati Kyuhyun akhirnya berpaling pada Seohyun. Sungmin teramat takut, itulah yang membuatnya marah besar kali ini.

Merasa puas melampiaskan kekesalannya, Sungmin akhirnya tertidur juga karena merasa lelah dan kantuk yang tak bisa dihindari.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi harinya..

Semua member tak ada kegiatan, mereka memang sedang dalam masa istirahat setelah SS5 Malaysia kemarin. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan mendengar suara gaduh dari para Hyungnya. Dia menegakan badan dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya yang mati rasa.

" Kyu, kau tidur di sini semalaman? " Tanya Donghae yang mendapati Kyuhyun meringkuk di depan kamar Sungmin.

" iya Hyung, semalaman aku menunggunya keluar, dan malah ketiduran " Kyuhyun berdiri meregangkan otot-otonya yang kaku akibat tidur dalam posisi duduk semalaman.

Kyuhyun menatap sekilas pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat, sebelum akhirnya menghampiri para Hyung yang tengah menunggu jatah sarapan mereka dari Ryeowook. Dia berharap Sungmin ada bersama Hyung yang lainnya.

" Hyung… " Kyuhyun berniat mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Namun belum juga Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perkataanya, Eunhyuk telah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. Karena dia tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun tanyakan. " dia masih dikamar Kyu.. " ucapnya menunjuk pintu kamar Sungmin yang masih tertutup rapat.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kyuhyun langsung meluncur kearah kamar Sungmin meninggalkan para Hyungnya yang menggeleng prihatin dan hanya bisa memberikan semangat pada dirinya.

.

.

Ckleeekk…

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan, dan keadaanya masih sama seperti semalam. Sungmin masih meringkuk memebelakangi posisinya saat ini berdiri. Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin saat ini telah bangun. terlihat dari deru nafas Sungmin yang tak teratur.

Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya seperti semalam disamping Sungmin dan kembali memeluk tubuh mungil dihadapannya.

" Chagiya,,, kumohon bicaralah padaku. Emm? " Kyuhyun berusaha mengajak Sungmin berbicara.

"…." Masih sama, taka ada tanggapan.

" aku sangat tersiksa kalau kau seperti ini. Jebal,, maafkan aku "

" bukankah kau senang lawan mainmu kali ini Seohyun " ucap sinis Sungmin akhirnya.

" eh? "

" kau senangkan Kyu? Chukkae " ucapan Sungmin makin menusuk hati Kyuhyun.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin agar berhadapan langsung dengannya.

" apa yang kau bicarakan Ming? " Kyuhyun sedikit geram mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal.

" ….. " Sungmin kembali diam. Dia menundukan kepalanya yang berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang Kyuhyun. sungmin tak berani menatap Kyuhyun secara langsung, matanya masih bengkak hasil tangisannya semalam.

" kau salah Ming.. justru aku tersiksa dengan semua ini. Seandainya aku bisa, aku akan membatalkan kontrak ini. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan aku tak kuasa melawannya(pemimpin SM yang saat ini) " Kyuhyun berusaha menarik dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. Namun tanpa di duga, Sungmin menepis kasar tangan Kyuhyun.

" Ming,, ayolah.. aku membutuhkan kepercayaanmu. Percayalah, kau tahu sendirikan akupun tak menyukai Yeoja itu " Kyuhyun masih berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya yang masih menunduk dalam kungkungannya itu.

Hening...

Kyuhyun tak berkata-kata lagi, dia memilih untuk memeluk erat kekasihnya.

" aku takut Kyu… " akhirnya setelah lama mereka terdiam Sungmin bersuara. Kali ini suaranya sedikit bergetar. Dan sudah dipastikan saat ini Sungmin sedang menahan tangis.

" apa yang kau takutkan. Emm? " Kyuhyun mengelus punggung sempit Sungmin sayang, berusaha meyakinkan sang kekasih kalau dirinya teramat sangat mencintainya.

" aku takut dengan KyuSeo Shipper " jujur Sungmin akhirnya dan membuat dahi Kyuhyun mengerut tak mengerti dengan ucapan SUngmin. " aku takut kau bisa terpengarus oleh mereka, aku takut kau akhirnya menyukai Seohyun, aku taku,,, hhmmmmpppttt... "

Kyuhyun membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan mulutnya. Sungmin terbelalak kaget mendapati ciuman yang tiba-tiba tersebut. tangannya mukul dada Kyuhyun meminta bibirnya terbebas dari ciuman Kyuhyun yang sedikit kasar. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap dan memenjarakan kedua tangan Sungmin yang masih berontak, dengan kasar Kyuhyun menggigit bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. Sungmin yang tak mempunyai ruang gerak akhirnya diam mendapati perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya.

Merasakan Sungmin yang telah terdiam, akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan mereka. kyuhyun mengusap lembut bibir Sungmin yang sedikit membengkak dan terlihat bercak darah di permukaan bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir tersebut sebagai permintaan maafnya karena telah melukai bibir tipis menggoda Sang kelinci tercintanya.

" Chagi,, apa kau sudah tak mempercayai dan mencintaiku lagi? " ucapnya dengan menangkup kedua pipi chubby dihadapannya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan? Tentu saja Sungmin teramat sangat mencintainya.

" kau jangan khawatir, percayalah. Seohyun sama dengan Yeoja-Yeoja yang pernah menjadi lawan mainku di DraMus. Meskipun aku sedang bersama mereka, hatiku tetap ada di sini, dan selamanya akan berada di sini " Kyuhyun menunjuk dada Sungmin. " dan lagi, belum tentu juga kan aku bermain satu panggung dengannya? Kau tahu sendiri peran dalam DraMus bisa dimainkan beberapa orang " lanjut Kyuhyun dengan mendekap Sungmin erat. " kalaupun memang Seohyun menjadi lawan mainku nanti, hatiku tetap ada padamu Chagi,, percayalah " Kyuhyun mengusap punggung sempit Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin berkali-kali.

" Mianhae Kyu,, "

" kenapa kau yang minta maaf Chagi? "

" aku terlalu takut "

" tenang lah, dan percaya pada Cinta kita. Emm? "

Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa lega.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dagu SUngmin dan mengangkatnya agar dapat menatap langsung mata foxy yang selalu menenangkannya itu. Lama mereka saling menatap dan menyelami tatapan masing-masing mencari kesungguhan di dalamnya, dan memang benar di dalam tatapan mereka hanya ada kesungguhan cinta masing-masing.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. bibir tebal itu kembali menempel pada bibir Shap-M Sungmin. Kali ini Kyuhyun memberikan lumatan-lumatan yang sangat embut beda dengan ciuman kasar yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Tangannya menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar dapat memperdalam ciuman mereka. kyuhyun sedikit menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin agar tebuka dan memberikan akses untuk dirinya menjelajahi mulut hangat dan basah sang kekasih. Sungmin dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya yang tak disia-siakan oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memasukan lidahnya, mengabsen setiap deretan gigi kelinci Sungmin, membelit lidahnya panas.

Sreettt….

Tanpa diduga Sungmin membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun dan menindihnya. Kini posisi Sungmin berada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. sungmin melumat bibir Kyuhyun ganas. Kali ini SUngmin yang mengendalikan Kyuhyun. dahi Kyuhyun berkerut dalam ciumannya. Dia tak pernah menyangka kelinci imutnya bisa seliar ini. Sungmin masih terus mendominasi ciuman mereka, lidahnya tak kalah panas membelit lidah Kyuhyun hingga saliva keduanya bercampur dan sedikit menetes di sela bibir Sungmin. Sungmin makin liar mencumbu Kyuhyun, tangannya membuka paksa kancing kemeja Kyuhyun bahkan hampir merobeknya.

Kyuhyun masih heran dengan perlakuan Sungmin yang tak biasa. Apakah ini efek dari ketakutan dan kecemburuannya? Kyuhyun memilih diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan SUngmin selanjutnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun toples, Sungmin melepaskan cumbuan di bibir tebal Kyuhyun dan beralih mengecup, menggigit sera menghisap leher Kyuhyun hingga meninggalkan jejak keunguan di sana. Puas dengan leher Kyuhyun, Sungmin melanjutkan aksinya memelintir dan mengulum nipple kanan dan kiri Kyuhyun bergantian yang membuat Kyuhyun mendesah tertahan karenanya.

" mmhh,,, mmiinghh,, kau sangat liar kalau cemburu Chagii.. aahh " Kyuhyun mendesah kala tangan mungil Sungmin meresas Kuat Juniornya yang telah menegang sempurna akibat cumbuan panas yang Sungmin berikan. Sungmin tak mempedulikan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan, dia mulai membuka pengait celana Kyuhyun dan membukanya dengan kasar dan hanya menyisakan satu lapis kain penutup organ vital Kyuhyun yang telah ereksi. Sungmin kembali meremas Junior Kyuhyun dari luar underwarenya. Sungmin melepas satu-satunya kain yang tersisa di tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian membuangnya kesembarang tempat. Wajah Sungmin sedikit besemu merah kala melihat Junior Kyuhyun yang mengacung(?) dihadapannya. dengan gerakan seduktif Sungmin mengelus Junior tersebut dan melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. sungmin sangat menikmati wajah Kyuhyun yang menahan nikmat karenanya. tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sungmin langsung memasukan benda besar tersebut kedalam mulutnya, mengulumnya dan menggeratkan giginya pada permukaan kulit Junior Kyuhyun.

" sssshhh,,, Mingghh,, " Desahan lolos dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin makin ganas mengulum Junior Kyuhyun, meskipun tak masuk sepenuhnya karena mulutnya yang mungil tak dapat menampung seluruh Junior Kyuhyun yang besar. Sungmin merasakan Junior Kyuhyun berkedut didalam mulutnya.

plup,,

Sungmin mengeluarkan Junior Kyuhyun dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang mengerang frustasi karena kenikmatannya terputus.

Sungmin kembali merangkak keatas tubuh Kyuhyun dan kembali meraup nipple Kyuhyun yang telah mengeras pertanda Kyuhyun telah terangsang hebat. Sungmin meninggalkan beberapa tanda ungu di sana, mulutnya turun kebawah tepat pada perut Kyuhyun dan menjilati pusar Kyuhyun dengan gerakan memutar yang membuat Kyuhyun makin mendesah. 'Kelincinya benar-benar hebat kali ini' Pikirnya.

Sungmin membuka seluruh kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan hanya menyisakan underware bermotif kelinci yang membungkus junior mungilnya. Sungmin kembali menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dan melumat panas bibir Kyuhyun yang kali ini dibalas dengan tak kalah panas oleh Kyuhyun, mereka mulai perang lidah saling mendominasi dan tak ada yang mau kalah, Sungmin menggesekan junior mereka hingga mengakibatkan keduanya mendesah di sela ciuman panas yang tengah berlangsung.

Kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya kedalam Underware Sungmin, sedikit meremas butt kenyal Sungmin yang tak pernah bosan dijamahnya. Sungmin sedikit mengerang dalam ciumannya. Kyuhyun mulai memasukan satu jari kedalam Hole Sungmin. Sungmin belum bereaksi, dia tetap asik dengan perang lidahnya sampai Kyuhyun memasukan tiga jari kedalam Holenya, Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyuhyun sayu. Meskipun saat ini Sungmin yang memimpin permainan, tetap saja Kyuhyun harus menyiapkan Hole Sungmin sebelum kejantanannya memasuki goa hangat yang selalu sempit tersebut.

Kyuhyun menggerakan jari-jari tangannya di dalam Hole Sungmin, sementara Sungmin kembali mengecup leher, Nipple dan perut Kyuhyun, meninggalkan bercak-bercak keunguan diseluruh tubuh Kyuhyun.

" aaaakkkhhh " Sungmin merasakan jari-jari Kyuhyun menyentuh titik tersensitivenya. Dengan sedikit menggingit bibir bawahnya Sungmin merasakan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya. Holenya mulai berkedut, Sungmin serta merta melepaskan Underware yang masih menutupi Juniornya dan itu menyebabkan kegiatan Kyuhyun harus terhenti dan mengeluarkan jarinya dari Hole sempit Sungmin yang sudah mulai melebar. Setelah dirinya Full Naked, Sungmin sedikit mengangkat lengan Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mengerti maksud sang kekasih, Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya hingga bersender dan mmenyamankan posisinya. Sungmin berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun siap memposisikan kejantanan Kyuhyun pada Holenya. Dengan perlahan, Sungmin membmbing Junior Kyuhyun dengan tangannya agar masuk kedalam goa hangatnya. Sungmin sedikit meringis saat merasakan Junior Kyuhyun telah masuk setengahnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati proses penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Jleebb…

Kyuhyun menyentakan pinggulnya hingga big Juniornya bisa tertanam sempurna dalam Hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak bisa menunggu Sungmin yang terlalu lama menyatukan tubuh mereka. Sungmin melayangkan tatapan protes pada Kyuhyun. bukankah sejak tadi dia yang memimpin?

Setelah mendiamkan Junior Kyuhyun sebentar, Sungmin menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun. Lama-lama gerakan Sungmin makin cepat dan intens, Kyuhyun memegang kedua sisi pinggul Sungmin membantu kerja Sang kekasih. Kyuhyun pun menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah agar Juniornya tertanam lebih dalam.

" aah,,, ahh,, Kyuu " racau Sungmin merasakan nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun meraih Junior Sungmin yang sejak tadi diacuhkannya, meremas intens dan seirama dengan hentakan pinggul mereka.

" aaaakkkhh,, Kyuuuu " Sungmin merasakan Junior panjang Kyuhyun menumbuk titik sensitivenya berkali-kali. Kyuhyun makin menyentakan pinggulnya.

" aahh,, Kyu,, akuu " Kyuhyun merasakan Junior Sungmin berkedut digenggamannya. Dia tahu Sungmin akan sampai. " Sebentar Chagii.. mmmh kita.. bersama.. " ucapnya Susah payah dan semakin menggerakan pinggulnya menumbuk titik sensitive Sungmin terus menerus. Hingga satu hentakan dalam terakhir mereka mengeluarkan cairan Cinta bersama-sama. Sungmin mengeluarkannya pada tangan dan perut Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyemburkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin ambruk menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang masih memburu. Kyuhyun mengusap punggung sempit Sungmin sayang. " kau benar- benar liar Chagii " bisiknya dengan meniup telinga kanan Sungmin.

" kau yang membuatku seperti ini " jawab Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

" kalau begitu, sering-seringlah seperti ini " Sungmin sontak mengangkat wajahnya memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah menyunggingkan seringaian iblisnya.

" yyaa! Jadi kau akan terus-terusan membuatku cemburu. Eoh? " Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun sedikit keras dan mengakibatkan sang empu meringis karenanya.

" aku bercanda Chagi,, kau tenang saja. Hatiku hanya untukmu. Percayalah. Emm? " Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan membawanya mendekat kemudian mengecup bibir Shap-M menggoda Sungmin dengan lembut.

" Chagi,,, " ucap Kyuhyun saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. " mmm? " gumam Sungmin mengerjap polos.

" aku belum puas, ayo kita lanjutkan " ucap Kyuhyun membalik posisi mereka hingga kini Sungmin berada dibawahnya. Kyuhyun kembali menggerakan Juniornya yang masih menancap dalam Hole Sungmin dan membuat mereka kembali mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis dipagi hari yang cerah itu. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah karena Kekasih mesumnya itu tak akan puas hanya dengan satu ronde.

.

.

.

Sementara di depan pintu kamar SUngmin, semua member berebut untuk bisa menempelkan telinga mereka pada pintu tersebut dan mendengar desahan-desahan yang terdengar erotis dipagi hari.

" akhirnya,, Kyuhyun berhasil juga " ucap mereka hampir bersamaan..

**_ END** _

Aaahhh akhirnya ff ini jadi juga. Gara-gara galau KyuDad yang mau main Dramus sama si Seo itu, akhirnya kepikiran bikin ini ff.. maaf kalau NCnya gx Hooott. Susah bikin NC yang benar-benar HOT.. pokoknya nikmati saja ffnya ya..

Dan juga, Joyer semuanya jangan sedih ya maslah Dramusnya KyuDad. Kita percaya saja kalau KyuDad gx bakalan berpaling dari MingMom.. ^^

-aah iya, dan untuk yang menunggu " Thank You " * gax ada yg nunggu tuh.. * sekarang lagi proses. Mudah-mudahan bisa cepet Update, tapi miris lihat responnya.. T_T

-Oke, meskipun ini ff GAJE banget,, tapi tolong tinggalkan jejak Reviewnya yaaa.. kalau bisa jangan jadi Siders, tolong hargai Kerja keras Author, meskipun hanya satu kata tapi itu sudah sangat berarti bagi seorang Author.. ^^

**Akhir kata…**

***Kamsahamnidaaaaaaaa…**

***Lambai-Lambai bareng KyuMin.. ^^**

**_ Princess Kyumin 215 _**


End file.
